


Protégé

by NoirAngel011



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acting, Babysitting, Bad Influence Double Trouble, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fankids - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Painting, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Maybe enlisting Double Trouble to babysit wasn’t Catra’s brightest idea. Or maybe it was the best one she ever had, depending on who you ask.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Protégé

**Author's Note:**

> Also gonna be posting this for SPOP Palentines 2021 Day 13.

“Pleeaasseee do not flood the bathroom again. I’m begging you. Adora was on my ass for weeks about it, and you’re lucky she even allowed you to step foot in this damn place again. Make sure the kids get fed and bathed, don’t let Finn convince you that they showered this morning. They didn’t. And please don’t let them eat goldfish for dinner again. Order takeout if you must.”

Catra was throwing her shoes and coat on hastily as she ran over the rules with her babysitter, Double Trouble. Adora was impatiently waiting downstairs and she could hear her calling for her to hurry up.

“Yeah kitten, I got it.” Double Trouble said dismissively, Catra groaned and rolled her eyes.

“If we can come home to an intact house and two kids not crashed after a sugar rush, I’ll triple your pay. Literally. We’ve gone through every babysitter in all of Etheria.” Catra checked her appearance in the mirror before grabbing DT by the wrist and pulling them out of the bedroom. She dragged them behind her as she descended the stairs.

She found Adora by the side door in the main room, the one that led out into the garden, and would get them to Bright Moon castle the fastest. They were already running late for the party they were supposed to be at.

Adora tapped her foot on the floor, glaring at Catra.

“Sorry! I was going as fast as I could!” she defended herself.

“Whatever you say, you ready?” Adora rolled her eyes playfully.

“Yeah, one sec.” She grabbed Finn and Mara, kneeling down in front of the two kittens. “Behave tonight, please. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t let you do. You know the drill. Don’t give Double Trouble a hard time, either.” She kissed the top of each of their heads, one blonde and one brown. At 12 and 9, they both tried to crawl away from her affections and Catra laughed.

Adora grabbed Catra’s arm, pulling her up and dragging her towards the door.

“Okay, okay! Bye Finn, bye Mara! Love you! Don’t burn the house down!” she called as Adora dragged her out of the house.

Double Trouble leaned against the wall, looking at the two children. Finn was taller than their sister, by quite a bit. Their hair was blonde like their Mom’s, but DT knew that it was dyed. Their eyes were blue and there was a shaved part on the side of their head custody of Catra. Their fur was light with hardly any markings but their tail was much fluffier than their sister’s or Catra’s. Mara had long dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her fur had different shades of brown stripes along her legs and arms and her tail was two-toned brown and blonde, which she hated but everyone else thought looked awesome.

“Hello, darlings,” Double Trouble began. Finn looked them up and down.

“Our moms let  _ you  _ come back?” they asked, almost bewildered.

“Yep,” Double Trouble said, popping the p.

“You flooded the bathroom!” Mara giggled.

“You let us eat goldfish and gummy candy for dinner!” Finn laughed.

“You locked Melog outside!” Mara cried.

“And did anyone ever find out about it?” Double Trouble retorted.

“Momma did when she got home,” Mara said, an incredibly smug look on her face. DT groaned.

“Ugh, why does everyone have to have a sacred magical connection to their pets?”

Finn and Mara laughed before sharing a look.

“Can we get takeout for dinner?!” they both asked in unison. Double Trouble reached into their pocket and pulled out a blue and red card. Catra’s debit card.

“You bet.” The children cheered at that.

Finn and Mara had been raised on elegant dishes Queen Glimmer just couldn’t seem to stop sending to Adora and Catra’s cottage each night. Nights they had a babysitter were some of their favorites because they got to eat foods their parents would never let them have regularly. Takeout was among them.

“So children, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” they asked. Finn’s eyes lit up.

“I got the lead role in our school play! I wanna perform my parts for you!”

“No way! Auncle Double Trouble is going to see my mural in the gardens!” Mara stomped her foot, glaring at her older sibling.

“Nobody wants to see your stupid mural, Mara,” Finn grumbled.

“Children, children,” DT spoke up. They both whipped their heads around to look at them. “We can do both things. I’ll go look at Mara’s mural before it gets dark, then we can have dinner, and afterward, Finn can show me their performance.” Double Trouble figured that if it made the kids happy and kept them from breaking something that would be one step closer to the triple pay Catra mentioned.

Mara was very excited by this idea. Finn crossed their arms over their chest and looked annoyed. Before they knew it, the little girl had grabbed Double Trouble’s arm and was pulling them away towards the garden.

At the back of the gardens was a large brick wall. Covering it was a large number of bright colors that composed pictures of flowers, suns, moons, and stars. For the girl’s young age, it was surprising to Double Trouble. She certainly hadn’t inherited Adora’s horrible art skills.

“Do you like it?” Mara asked. Double Trouble took one more sweeping look at the mural.

“Yeah, it’s pretty. You did a good job here.” The paintings definitely fell under the ‘modern art’ category, but DT assumed it was a place to start for the budding artist.

Once back inside, Finn was holding a small black binder and standing in the living room.

“So, what is this?” Double Trouble asked as they crashed down onto the couch. Mara crawled up to sit beside them.

“My script, duh,” Finn said like it was obvious.

“I meant the play.”

“Oh! It’s a dramatic re-enactment of the Battle of Bright Moon.” Double Trouble cracked a smile at that.

“Already? Damn. Who are you playing?”

“Catra!”

Double Trouble laughed. “I’m guessing you were the only magicat they could get?”

“Uh, yeah, but it’s still gonna be fun!”

“Of definitely. Children pretending to be two useless lesbians trying to kill each other on a battlefield. Tons of fun. Show me what you’ve got!”

Finn cleared their throat and began to perform.

After they had shown off all their parts, Double Trouble and Mara both clapped.

“Not bad, kid. You do a good Catra impression.”

“I did a lot of studying to try and replicate her personality during the battle. She wouldn’t tell me much about what it was actually like. I need first-hand details to do this right!”

“Of course. Word of advice, try asking your Uncle Bow. He was there and cracks under pressure easily.”

Finn laughed. “I’ll try that.”

There suddenly was a knock at the door.

“Dinner has arrived,” Double Trouble said, getting up off the couch and grabbing the takeout they had ordered. They paid with Catra’s credit card and brought the food inside, setting it down on the kitchen island.

Finn and Mara came racing in and jumped up to the barstools at the counter to get their food.

“You know, you aren’t actually half bad actor,” Double Trouble told Finn, leaning up against the island while they ate.

“Really?” Finn got stars in their eyes, looking up at their Auncle.

“For sure. Ask your mom if she can bring you to spend a weekend with me sometime. Maybe I’ll show you the ropes.”

Finn’s little jaw dropped and they nodded frantically. Double Trouble smiled. They looked up and found Melog sitting on the couch in the living room, staring them down.

“Do you think that cat would tell if we watched an R-rated movie?” they whispered. Mara and Finn nodded.

“Melog tells Momma everything,” Mara said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Well, that’s gonna be a problem for tomorrow.” Double Trouble reached into their bag and pulled out the newest movie that the kids hadn’t been allowed to see.

Finn and Mara cheered.


End file.
